


Everyone Is a Companion

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [45]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Companions, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Questions, Short, completely shorter compared to the last story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Five: CompanionsThe Links have a chat about companions.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489673
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Everyone Is a Companion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“If you think about it,” Wind started, “would we be each other’s companion?”

Warriors paused. “What are you talking about, Wind?”

“Think of it!” He gestured to everyone as they walked through the thick forest. “Companions help us and we help each other! We’re _each_ other’s companion!”

“He does have a point,” Sky said. “And each of us know information regarding the different monsters. Think of the many times someone’s told something about the different monsters. Remember Wind’s Bokoblins?”

“I am _no_ one’s companion,” Legend said, crossing his arms.

“You know lots about different monsters though!” Hyrule pointed out. “And… companions do that, right…?’

“None of mine did.”

“They do,” Time said at the same time of Legend. “That information saved my life countless times.”

Twilight looked at Legend. “None of your companions told you about monsters?”

“Nope.” Legend shook his head. “I learnt everything the hard way. That and the Bosses were all idiots and told me their weaknesses.”

“Your Bosses spoke?!” Wild turned around but stilled continued matching pace with Twilight.

“Some did.”

“Back to what I was saying!” Wind said before Wild could speak again. “We’re each other’s companions!”

Four thought for a moment. “Would we be companions or just nine Heroes working together?”

“I think the bigger question is: is Epona a companion?” Wild asked.

Both Time and Twilight said, “Yes.”

“Trust me,” Twilight continued, “Epona has helped me _immensely_.”

“Me as well,” Time said. “She is a very loyal companion.”

“A companion doesn’t just say information,” Sky said, “they help in other ways as well. I know that without Fi, I wouldn’t have been able to save Zel—Sun.”

Time nodded. “Companions are more than just aids, they’re our friends.”

“Yeah,” Wind said, “that’s true. But that doesn’t change my fact!”

“Wind,” Warriors mentioned, “no one has disputed what you said.”

“Well, Four did!”

“I merely just asked a question; I’m not arguing against you.”

“Oh. So, I’m right!”

Hyrule nudged Wind with his elbow. “I think everyone being everyone’s companion is cool.”

“What even brought this up?” Warriors asked.

“I was just thinking,” Wind said, “we haven’t met anyone on this quest that fit the history role of ‘companion’, but then I thought about what someone would call a companion and realised that we fill those roles.”

“And what are the roles?” Hyrule asked.

“Helpful,” Wind listed, “always there, knowledgeable…. You know, a companion. Someone who keeps you company even though the quest is hard.”

“…Right.”

“By that logic,” Time said, “Wind is right.”

Legend squinted his eyes at Time. “Why do I have a feeling you’re going to continue that statement.”

“I’m not,” Time said. “That was my statement. I have nothing else to add.”

“Hm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
